jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ was an our lord and savior act from JayGT: 8th Amendment. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background Jesus Christ was a first-century Jewish preacher and religious leader. He is the central figure of Christianity. Most Christians believe him to be the incarnation of God the Son and the awaited Messiah (Christ) prophesied in the Old Testament. Virtually all modern scholars of antiquity agree that Jesus existed historically, although the quest for the historical Jesus has produced little agreement on the historical reliability of the Gospels and on how closely the Jesus portrayed in the Bible reflects the historical Jesus. Jesus was a Galilean Jew who was baptized by John the Baptist and subsequently began his own ministry, preaching his message orally and often being referred to as "rabbi". Jesus debated with fellow Jews on how to best follow God, engaged in healings, taught in parables and gathered followers. He was arrested and tried by the Jewish authorities, and turned over to the Roman government, and was subsequently crucified on the order of Pontius Pilate, the Roman prefect. After his death, his followers believed he rose from the dead, and the community they formed eventually became the Christian Church. His birth is celebrated annually on December 25 (or various dates in January for some eastern churches) as a holiday known as Christmas, his crucifixion is honored on Good Friday, and his resurrection is celebrated on Easter. The widely used calendar era "AD", from the Latin anno Domini ("in the year of the Lord"), and the alternative "CE", are based on the approximate birth date of Jesus. Christian doctrines include the beliefs that Jesus was conceived by the Holy Spirit, was born of a virgin named Mary, performed miracles, founded the Church, died by crucifixion as a sacrifice to achieve atonement, rose from the dead, and ascended into Heaven, from where he will return. Most Christians believe Jesus enables people to be reconciled to God. The Nicene Creed asserts that Jesus will judge the living and the dead either before or after their bodily resurrection, an event tied to the Second Coming of Jesus in Christian eschatology. The great majority of Christians worship Jesus as the incarnation of God the Son, the second of three persons of a Divine Trinity. A minority of Christian denominations reject Trinitarianism, wholly or partly, as non-scriptural. In Islam, Jesus (commonly transliterated as Isa) is considered one of God's important prophets and the Messiah. Muslims believe Jesus was a bringer of scripture and was born of a virgin but was not the Son of God. The Quran states that Jesus himself never claimed divinity. To most Muslims, Jesus was not crucified but was physically raised into Heaven by God. Judaism, apart from Messianic Judaism movements, rejects the belief that Jesus was the awaited Messiah, arguing that he did not fulfill Messianic prophecies. Jewish views on Jesus are that he was neither divine nor resurrected. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus Judge Cuts Jesus Christ's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 8A01 consisted of asking the judges to all accept Jesus Christ our lord and savior into our hearts, and to accept Jesus since He loves us with eternal greatness. No video for this performance is required. For a step by step tutorial for how to accept Jesus, see here. Some black guy also spoke about Jesus and asked the judges to pray with him, which they did. Foxy buzzed Jesus, but he, JayDK, Cards, guest judge Saf, and Smack all gave Him standing ovations. Jesus did not advance in the competition, eliminating Him along with Mark Rober. Trivia *Jesus is mortally deceased, but will not be added to the Deceased Contestants category since Jesus is technically alive, and you must all accept him into your hearts as your lord and savior. *Most people are saved by Jesus. But Jesus is saved by Pewdiepie. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D5pTs3vaxg Category:Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:8A Acts Category:8A Novelty Acts Category:Magicians Category:8A Magicians Category:Jesuses Category:Guest Performers Category:8A Guest Performers